1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus, an image display apparatus, a method thereof and a storage medium which stores a program thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, there is known a technique in which the face-recognition is carried out by obtaining an image of a face and generating a face prototype (for example, JP2005-522790A).
Moreover, in recent years, there is known an image pickup apparatus which enables the preferable image pickup of a person by recognizing the face of the subject person.
When the above image pickup apparatus of conventional technique is used for picking up an image of a person and when the image pickup apparatus carries out the face recognition of the subject person, the picking up of an image according to the image pickup condition which is set in advance in the image pickup apparatus and which is optimized for photographing a person can be carried out. However, there are cases where it is difficult for the photographer to carry out the picking up of an image by confirming the aspect of the face of the subject person when the subject person appears in small size, and for example, there is a problem that the shutter chance in which the line of sight, the expression and the like of the person are at the perfect timing is missed.
Moreover, it has been difficult to promptly confirm the aspect of the face of the subject person when the photographed image is being confirmed.